


About Daughters

by hurryupdanger



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kakashi is an emotional father, Konoha Village, Sakura is Kakashi's sweet daughter, SasuSaku - Freeform, SasuSaku wedding, Team Seven as a Family, team seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurryupdanger/pseuds/hurryupdanger
Summary: Kakashi on Sasuke and Sakura's wedding and his little growing up and getting married."There was just something special about daughters. As much as Kakashi loved Naruto and Sasuke as sons, there was just the love of a daughter that Sakura gave. It’s been a long life so far and it had it’s twists and turns but so far it’s been good. Life has led him here, watching the last of his students get married. Sakura slowly walks down the aisle, her father fighting tears as he leads her down. Kakashi understands how Kizashi is feeling. She’s old enough but she’s still so young. She’s still that little girl. He feels a lump in his throat. Kakashi has got to keep it together."





	About Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’ve been catching up with Naruto and with all the information I got and I am just a mess guys. But anyway, I don’t know if this has been done and it might be a little OOC but this is Kakashi on SasuSaku’s wedding day! No beta.

There was just something special about daughters. As much as Kakashi loved Naruto and Sasuke as sons, there was just the love of a daughter that Sakura gave. It’s been a long life so far and it had it’s twists and turns but so far it’s been good. Life has led him here, watching the last of his students get married. Sakura slowly walks down the aisle, her father fighting tears as he leads her down. Kakashi understands how Kizashi is feeling. She’s old enough but she’s still so young. She’s still that little girl. He feels a lump in his throat. Kakashi has got to keep it together.

  
Naruto and Hinata got married last year. So did Shikamaru and Temari and then, Choji and his wife, Karui and then, it was Ino and Sai. And as much as he loved Shikamaru and Choji, Asuma would’ve agreed that there was just something about your female student who you’ve taken care of, trained and raised getting married. Kakashi watched Ino walk down the aisle and he couldn’t help but think about what Asuma would’ve looked like if he was watching Ino become a wife.  
But he was here now, in tears he didn’t even bother to hide as he watched Sakura in her white kimono walking reciting her vows and looking adoringly at Sasuke while the groom has a soft smile on his face.

  
Sasuke takes her hand and they walk down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha for the first time. TenTen and Lee throwing sakura petals into the air. The other guests clapping. Kakashi watches at Sakura, and suddenly envisions her as that genin wearing her all too grown up wedding kimono and he sees Sasuke and Naruto as kids and then all of the kids were just kids wearing grown up formal attire.

  
“It feels like I just blinked and suddenly they’re all grown up.” Kakashi turns to look at Tsunade wiping away her tears and he clears his throat and quickly wipes his as well suddenly embarrassed.

  
“I remember Jiraya cried at the Minato’s wedding all snot-nosed and his face all red. The third was laughing it up.” She mentioned as she wistfully looks at the happy couple being greeted by their friends as they walked out of the room and into the garden for the reception.

  
“I bet he bawled like a baby, huh?” Kakashi replied as he watches Naruto pat Sasuke’s back while he wipes his tears and envelopes the couple in a hug, dragging Sai with him. Ino and Hinata busy taking pictures of the moment.

  
“WE’RE STILL A TEAM, YOU KNOW!” They hear the ninja yell.

  
“I still can’t believe how grown up she is,” Kakashi said as he feels his throat constrict. He loved them all equally, fiercely. But seeing his sweet little girl on her wedding day, greeting her friends as a married woman brings such warmth to his heart. His little Sakura is a married woman. He was so close to missing this, seeing his children starting this special chapter in their lives, a chapter that seemed almost seemed so nonexistent; too many times to count, too many for anyone. What a life.

  
“Kakashi-sensei! Granny! It’s time to take photos of the couple with their teachers!” Naruto calls them out, waving excitedly and the newlyweds gently calling them too. Iruka and the others were already with them.

  
Tsunade comes to stand behind her disciple as a proud mentor, and mother figure. Kakashi stands behind Sasuke, after all, he was attending as Sasuke’s father. (He and Sasuke may or may not have shed a manly tear or two. Now he knows how Iruka felt.)

  
“I expect you to treat my sweet daughter well, son.” He informs the groom as the photographer informs people to get ready. Sasuke looks at him and he confidently smirks as saying ‘Of course.’ But he blushes as red as a tomato as he makes eye contact with his wife who heard.

  
And of course, Naruto who was standing beside him heard it too.

  
“YEAH, SASUKE! YOU BETTER TAKE GOOD CARE OF SAKURA-CHAN OR ELSE KAKASHI SENSEI AND I WILL KICK YOUR BUTT BACK TO OROCHIMARU’S, YOU KNOW!”

  
“Naruto!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: How was it? I couldn’t resist writing it as every time I thought about it, I would tear up. I was thinking of making another drabble about Sakura becoming a mother. Thanks for reading. Hope it was to your liking!


End file.
